Estancados
by Crismoster025
Summary: "Es, el no saber dónde ir, el no tener donde volver, y estar somergido en algo intangible" PD: Versión sin correcciones. One shot adulto.


Anime: Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball

Title: Estancados

Advérense: Descripciones sexuales se sugiere discreción

Declaimer: Fairy tail y Dragon ball pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

Dolor y humillación es lo que saboreaba en ese instante, el inconfundible sabor de la derrota, a pesar de ser el legendario súper Sayajin, el más fuerte entre su raza perdió ante la unión de unos debiluchos y eso le repugnaba.

Ahora se encontraba tirado en algún lugar extraño, sabia que no tenia la fuerza para levantarse, sabia que estaba apunto de morir, maldecía su suerte, jamás creyó en un dios pero sabia que algún entupido sama estaba feliz de mantenerlo agonizando en ese momento.

Se acabo, ya no tenia fuerza para seguir observando la arboleda que lo rodeaba, cerro los ojos, pero de pronto escuchó una voz o tal vez lo imagino, tal vez la muerte susurro una pregunta entupida burlándose de el. "Estas bien?"

Despertó, pero dudo que estuviese en el infierno al observar su entorno, se encontraba en una habitación con un decorado muy extraño a su parecer, al parecer se encontraba en un mundo con vida inteligente y si aun continuaba con vida significa que lo salvaron, intentó reírse pero no pudo, si supieran quien era y de lo que era capaz duda que lo hubieran ayudado, lo mejor que podían haber hecho es dejarlo tirado, pero en fin ya se encargaría de darle las "gracias" a quien lo haya salvado.

La puerta se abrió e ingreso una mujer que por su postura y forma de vestir supuso que seria una sirvienta, sabia que no era sayajin por obvias razones así que supuso que era humana, inconscientemente sonrió, si tenia suerte se recuperaría rápido y encontraría a Kakaroto para vengarse, más sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio a la mujer irradiar Ki sobre la herida de su abdomen y sentir como poco a poco era curado, La mujer al notar que estaba despierto salio en busca de alguien supuso el herido.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que apareció una mujer pelirroja de vestimenta que resaltaba su esbelta figura más lo que le llamo la atención fue la mirada que poseía.

-Quien eres y que hacías en mi propiedad- Hablo con firmeza la mujer y queriendo demostrar superioridad

-Me llamo Broly y soy un sayajin- Respondió neutro ya que sabia que no tenia la fuerza suficiente para poner en su lugar a la pelirroja- Podrías decirme donde me encuentro- Odiaba pedir las cosas pero dada la situación no le quedaba otra

-En este momento te encuentras en una de las habitaciones de mi mansión, una de mis sirvientas te encontró medio muerto en mi patio así que decidió traerte, muy a mi pesar tuve que permitir que te curaran ya que tengo demasiados problemas como para tener un muerto en mis terrenos- Hablo con falso pesar mientra sin descaro alguno observaba el cuerpo de Broly, este ni se inmuto a pesar de saber que estaba desnudo y solo una sabana cubría su hombría- Por cierto mi nombre es Flare Corona y ya que estarás aquí recuerda dirigirte a hacia mi persona como señorita Flare- termino de hablar y se dirigió hacia la salida- Mandare una sirvienta con comida en un momento- Informo ante de marcharse, Broly se quedo observando la puerta pensando en muchas formas de tortura.

Una semana había transcurrido, Broly ya se encontraba en plena condiciones y estaba seguro de que ya no se encontraba en su dimensión, se sintió ligeramente sorprendido de los poderes de los habitante del planeta en el que se encontraba, pero como aun tenia sus poderes, francamente no le importo.

En el tiempo que había pasado el y Flare se fueron conociendo, el podía afirmar que sabia todo de ella y ella de el, lo que más sorprendía a Broly es que a pesar de conocer la verdad ella no le temiera, es más, por momentos el notaba su mirada llena de expectación, como pidiendo que le mostrara su poder, como deseando ver la destrucción de la que el hablaba.

Broly había desarrollado un afecto mórbido hacía la maga de melena llameante, sobretodo le atraía de sobre manera la mirada que poseía, el sabia que ella lo deseaba, más de una ves se encontró riendo cuando ella castigaba a una sirvienta que lo observará más de la cuenta.

El día que le mostró su transformación a súper sayajin 1, el noto un cambio en la mirada de Flare más triste, el también lo comprendía ahora que podía transformarse no tenia por que seguir hay.

Esa misma noche cuando entro al cuarto de la maga y la observó en la cama sollozando, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro, el se acercó en silencio y levanto el rostro de la mujer que tanto deseaba, y su deseo exploto al observarla, ver esos ojos que tanto lo atraían derramando pequeñas lagrimas, las mejillas sonrosadas y una expresión de tristeza, simplemente no pudo y no quiso resistirse, probo los labios de la maga con pasión y rudeza consiguiendo un gemido de ella, aprovecho que Flare abriera ligeramente la boca para invadirla con la lengua combatiendo con la de ella, que como podía correspondía ese beso que empezaba a nublarle la mente.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo evidente sé separaron ligeramente, ella respiraba con dificultad apenas podía pensar claramente, el se relamía los labios deseando más, anhelando poseer ala maga, Flare enredo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Broly y susurro seductoramente en su oído "Hazme Tuya" y Broly perdió el poco control que tenia en si mismo

Sin pensarlo dos veces Broly le arranco el camisón transparente a Flare dejándola solo en bragas, comenzó a acaricia los senos de la maga mientra mordisqueaba el cuello, Ella solo disfrutaba de las caricias perdiéndose de apoco en las caricias, Broly fue bajando la cabeza hasta atrapar el pezón izquierdo de la maga sacándole un gran gemido, con su mano izquierda comenzó a masajear la intimidad de ella por encima de las bragas consiguiendo que gimiera cada vez con más fuerza, pronto un liquido trasparente flujo por las piernas de la maga delatando su primer orgasmo

Pero Broly no se detuvo continuo su trabajo pasando a mordisquear el otro seno y darles pequeños pellizcó a la clítoris, la mente de Flare ya estaba completamente nublada solo podía cerrar los ojos y gemir mientra las carisias de Broly hacían estragó en ella

El segundo orgasmo de la maga fue eminente y Broly le arranco las bragas ya húmedas, la posiciono sobre el y comenzó a besarla, Flare comprendió el mensaje y le pareció tierno que le pidiera permiso para continua, sin pensarlo mucho, huso su cabello para arrancarle el pantalón a Broly que ya tenia una gran erección, Flare masajeo un poco el miembro del sayajin y se sorprendió gratamente del majestuoso tamaño, sin más que pensar Broly penetro a Flare consiguiendo de la maga un gran grito y otro orgasmo, Broly contiguo penetrando con grandes embestidas mientra la maga perdía la razón, de pronto él olfateo el inconfundible aroma de la sangre y se sorprendió mucho, intento se más gentil pero ya no podía serlo, sencillamente esa mujer lo enloquecía

La maga perdió la cuenta de los orgasmos que había sufrido en mano del sayajin, solo podía gemir mientra clavaba las uñas en la gran espalda de Broly, este se encontraba en su limite sabia que se correría pronto, así que busco los labios de la maga y los beso con lujuria, esta correspondió el beso como pudo, y llegaron, el con un grotural gemido descargo toda su esencia dentro de ella quien sufrió su ultimo orgasmo de la noche.

Broly observaba a Flare durmiendo placidamente en la cama mostrando toda su desnudes, se debatía seriamente entre asesinarla o volverla a ser suya, más no eligió ninguna, solo se recostó a su lado, Flare inmediatamente lo abrazo y poso su cabeza en el pecho del sayajin mientra mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, a Broly no le sorprendía si estuviera despierta, pensó en que hacer de ahora en adelante pero no encontró respuesta, suspiro y observó el rostro de Flare, el cabello suelto las mejillas sonrojas y tenia pequeñas huellas de lagrimas, simplemente hermosa, envolvió con su cola a la maga por la cintura, haciendo que se le escape una ligera risa, y decidió dormir, habría tiempo de decidir que hacer y ese tiempo lo prefería pasar junto a la maga.

Meses pasaron y Broly aun no decidía que hacer con su vida, Flare se encontraba igual, ya que después de los juegos, su gremio se había separado y ella volvió a su mansión y fue que conoció a Broly algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría.

Broly observo a Flare que estaba sentada a la sombra del árbol donde lo encontraron y recordó lo que ella le decía respecto a no saber que hacer con la vida "Estancado" así se sentía, nuevamente observó a Flare y sonrío

-Estancados- Dijo y Flare solo lo observó y sonrío entendiéndolo- Así estamos ahora- Completo la maga- Los 3- Dijo Broly acariciando la abultada panza de Flare quien se sonrojo, Tal vez Broly no supiera que hacer en ese instante, pero cuando lo descubra sabe que quiere a Flare y su hijo junto a el.


End file.
